<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Undertale Lost Hope by undertale_lost_hope_au</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488345">Undertale Lost Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au'>undertale_lost_hope_au</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy named Liam falls into the underground after a terrible childhood on the surface.<br/>Follow him through his journey as he learns about the ways of the underground.<br/>Maybe the underground will learn some things about him too...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the surface.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/gifts">Its_Raining_Here</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running.<br/>
</p><p>That's all that spins through your mind, run run run!<br/>
</p><p>You reach the top of the mountain, the noise of men behind you causes you to try and run another direction.<br/>
</p><p>All of a sudden, you fall.<br/>
</p><p>You fall for what feels like an eternity, playing in slow motion.<br/>
</p><p>You scream.<br/>
</p><p>And then everything goes dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Golden flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet someone, she seems nice.<br/>but keep your guard up, you've heard a lot about monsters in the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memories come flooding back.</p><p>You remember running.</p><p>But from who?</p><p>You remember falling.</p><p>Where are you?</p><p>You look around you.</p><p>Darkness.</p><p>You look to the ground.</p><p>There are beautiful golden flowers.</p><p>You feel bad for landing on them.</p><p>You look towards a giant doorway in front of you.</p><p>It's amazingly tall.</p><p>You hear a giggle noise and quickly look behind you.</p><p>A small golden flower with a smirk on his face was the source for the giggling.</p><p>“Heya Chara.”</p><p>Whos?</p><p>How is he talking?</p><p>You scramble away from him.</p><p>Did you hit your head?</p><p>“W-who are y-you?” you ask the flower</p><p>He tilts his head.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Now it seems the both of you are confused.</p><p>“Im confused...” the small flower says “don't you remember me from the last reset?”</p><p>“W-what's a reset?” you ask him</p><p>“What do you mean…?” the flower asks again, this time he seems extremely confused</p><p>It's as if he knows you already.</p><p>“Stop playing your games chara, you may have a new body, but I know that's you in there.”</p><p>The flower sounds angry now.</p><p>You hear the sound of footsteps behind you.</p><p>He looks worried for a moment then turns back to you. </p><p>“I'll be back for you chara.” he glares menacingly “You promised no more games.”</p><p>Suddenly the flower shoots deep beneath the ground and he's gone.</p><p>You sit there for a moment in complete confusion.</p><p>Then a tall figure looms in front of the doorway.</p><p>Its steps into the light and you see something you never in your wildest dream would have thought to see.</p><p>A monster.</p><p>It's a tall goat looking monster.</p><p>She has bright white well kept fur and kind blue eyes.</p><p>She's wearing a long white and purple robe.</p><p>“Ah, I thought I heard someone fall!”</p><p>You scramble backwards and ready your magic.</p><p>You may have never met a monster, but you sure have heard stories about them.</p><p>Vile horrid creatures who want nothing more than to steal the souls of humans.</p><p>Your eyes turn from green to bright pink in a millisecond and you attempt to summon a small sword.</p><p>Of course, like usual it does not form to anything more than a small knife.</p><p>The monster steps back from you in surprise.</p><p>“Ah! My child, you have nothing to fear.” she steps towards you and crouches close to you.</p><p> </p><p>*Liam Ignites The Battle</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly it's like you've been trained to see.</p><p>The room goes dark and all you can see is the tall monster looking at you in surprise.</p><p>“My child, there is no reason to fight.”</p><p>You attack.</p><p>She dodges with ease.</p><p>She looks slightly disappointed, and you don't even know why.</p><p>Suddenly the adrenaline rush ceases and your magic disperses.</p><p> </p><p>*Toriel Checks Your Soul</p><p> </p><p>You sit still for a moment as your stats come up</p><p> </p><p>*Liam</p><p>LV: 2</p><p>Hp: 1/1</p><p>Doesn’t know what's going on.</p><p> </p><p>You look up towards the monster as she reads your stats.</p><p>She sighs and ends the battle.</p><p>“My child, I know you are afraid, but give me a chance to introduce myself. My name is Toriel. I am the caretaker of the ruins.”</p><p>You try to speak but you figure in case she's still dangerous you might want to keep your mouth shut.</p><p>“You do not yet have to speak unless you wish, but in time I do hope you warm up to me, there is nothing to fear down here.”</p><p>You nod and she smiles down at you with kind eyes.</p><p>“There we go, see no harm down here.”</p><p>She leads you through the large doorway and she begins to ask you lots of questions.</p><p>It seems like she knows a lot about the surface somehow.</p><p>For some reason, you feel a large amount of comfort near this monster, she brings joy to your soul.</p><p>“Ah, my child, i must ask you to do one thing for me, is that alright?”</p><p>You nod your head.</p><p>“I must run a few errands very quickly, so i must leave you here momentarily, but here i shall give you this.”</p><p> </p><p>*Toriel hands you an old phone.</p><p>*You don't recognize the brand, but it looks new.</p><p> </p><p>You smile up at her.</p><p>For once, you feel safe.</p><p>She briefly tells you to wait where you are and that if you need anything, call her immediately.</p><p>All you do is nod your head.</p><p>You don't want to get in trouble so you sit patiently and wait for her to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dog stole the phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to the underground small one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit there for maybe 10 minutes before you get a phone call.</p><p>It's from toriel.</p><p>“*heavy dog breathing*”</p><p>You sit there for a moment confused then you hear Toriel's voice .</p><p>“P-puppy! Please give me my phone back!”</p><p>You share a chuckle with the dog for a moment then the phone hands up.</p><p>You figure you should probably try and find her to help get her phone back.</p><p>You stand up with enthusiasm to go find her-</p><p>But you sit back down.</p><p>You don't want her to get mad at you.</p><p>You don't want to take the chance that she may hurt you if you don't do what she says.</p><p>Around an hour goes by and 10 more phone calls, you finally hear toriel say something different over the phone.</p><p>“Ah! My child, I have found the puppy!” she sounds like she's reaching for the phone “I'm going to need help getting this phone back, so if you can, please find my house!”</p><p>She gives you directions on how to travel through the ruins.</p><p>She sounds distressed so you figure you'd better hurry.</p><p>You wonder whether or not you should say anything at all, but you just hang up after she says goodbye.</p><p>You realize she hasn't even heard your voice yet, but no matter.</p><p>You don't even know if you can trust her anyways.</p><p>You put the phone back into your inventory as you continue through the ruins.</p><p>Suddenly, you run into what you think is…</p><p>A puzzle?</p><p>You're not sure, but there's a patch of discoloured floor next to abandoned tiles.</p><p>It seems like the puzzle is broken so you head through the doorway.</p><p>In the net room you notice another trail of discoloured flooring, this ones longer and more twisted.</p><p>You turn your head around the corner and notice a small frog-like monster in the distance.</p><p>Suddenly it catches your eye and it starts heading towards you.</p><p>It doesn't run, but you can't help but feel intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>*Froggit hopps close!</p><p> </p><p>You're stunned as this small frog tries to start a fight with you.</p><p>“*Croak croak?*” you don't know why but somehow, you know what the small monster is saying to you.</p><p>“Are you a human?”</p><p>You nod your head.</p><p> </p><p>*Frogit spares you</p><p>*You win!</p><p>*You win 0 XP and 0 Gold</p><p> </p><p>The battle ends, and the small froggit looks up at you.</p><p>“*Croak croak?*” the small frog says “What’s another human doing down here?”</p><p>You tilt your head.</p><p>Another?</p><p>Was this the mountain that class went?</p><p>“*Croak*” they say again “Well.. let me introduce myself, my name is froggit.”</p><p>The small monster bows slightly.</p><p>“Welcome to the underground.”</p><p>They smile and look up at you.</p><p>They seem pretty friendly.</p><p>But… </p><p>You have to keep your guard up.</p><p>They might not be as friendly as they seem.</p><p>You back up slightly.</p><p>The small frog seems to notice.</p><p>“*Croak Croak*”</p><p>“Are you alright young man?”</p><p>You shudder, it's not cold, but the way they just said that sounded like… </p><p>Him.</p><p>You shake your head as if to say your fine.</p><p>Soon the froggit starts talking about them and their siblings and family. You smile and nod your head, never speaking.</p><p>It may seem rude to others, but this was what you're used to.</p><p>The froggit leads you through the puzzle and leads you to a room with a dummy in it.</p><p>“*Croak croak.*” they say confidently “This is the dummy room. Only come in here if you're a dummy.”</p><p>Suddenly the dummy looks over at the froggit and they hide behind your legs.</p><p>“Who are you calling a dummy?!?”</p><p>You chuckle and wave at the dummy.</p><p>Somehow this place is so bright and colourful.</p><p>It's almost as if you belong here…</p><p>Your attention is caught by the sound of running footsteps next to you.</p><p>It's…?</p><p>Toriel?</p><p>The tall white monster comes rushing into the room puffing.</p><p>“My *huff* child!”</p><p>She hold up her phone proudly</p><p>“I have found my phone!”</p><p>She glares down at the small froggit next to you and the dummy as well.</p><p>“I see you have found some friends...”</p><p>You nod your head and smile, patting the small frog on the head.</p><p>Surprisingly it makes a little purring noise.</p><p>She says some things about the room briefly and leads you away from your new friends.</p><p>She asks if you'd like to hold her hand and you gladly take her by the paw.</p><p>She seems so comforting and you can't help but smile for the first time in years.</p><p>But what happens when they find you?</p><p>Your smile fades and you hesitate taking the next step.</p><p>Thankfully the monster doesn't notice.</p><p>You brush it off your mind and smile anyways.</p><p>You won't think of that all right now.</p><p>She leads you into her house happily.</p><p>A small white dog barks from inside the house.</p><p>“Oh you little beast” she says hands on her hips “That's the one who took my phone.”</p><p>You can't help but laugh.</p><p>“Ah my child.” she says looking back at you.</p><p>You tilt your head at her confused.</p><p>“It's just… Your laugh...” she smiles down at you and grasps you into a hug “Ive never heard it before” </p><p>After that she leads you into her house excitedly.</p><p>You feel at home here.</p><p>Maybe you'll be here for a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Froggit's so wholesome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The man behind the door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its been a little under a month since you've been staying with Toriel.<br/>You still haven't started speaking to her, but that doesn't stop you from laughing.<br/>Later today, she leads you through the basement to a door.<br/>Who's behind it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the noise of someone in the kitchen.</p><p>You get up excitedly.</p><p>But…</p><p>Your door isn't open.</p><p>You don't know if that means you can't come out, but you assume it means just that.</p><p>But…</p><p>Rules are different with toriel right?</p><p>I mean, she hasn't even hurt you once.</p><p>You decide to be brave and open the door yourself, but you stop.</p><p>You don't want to get in trouble.</p><p>You lay back in bed and doze back off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What feels like only a few moments later you look up and notice the doors open.</p><p>You look to the floor as you're about to get up and you notice a slice of pie on a small plate on the ground.</p><p>You smile and put it into your inventory to save for later.</p><p>It smells very good and you're excited to eat it.</p><p>You walk slowly out the door and notice toriel sitting at the table.</p><p>She seems worried but you can't quite make out all the features of her face.</p><p>You decide to walk up to her, but you don't know how shell react.</p><p>She notices you and smiles.</p><p>“Goodmorning my child!” she says cheerfully</p><p>You smile and wave.</p><p>It seems like she takes that as a valid hello, and continues looking out the window.</p><p>She looks distraught.</p><p>Something seems to be bothering her.</p><p>You decide to be brave and give her a hug.</p><p>She jumps in surprise, and you back away apologetically.</p><p>She looks down at you and smiles her kind smile.</p><p>Wrapping you in her paws she hugs you as tight as she can.</p><p>You return the hug, but not so brutally.</p><p>She backs up and smiles once more.</p><p>“Oh yes my child I had almost forgotten!” she pats herself down and stands up.</p><p>Woah she's tall, you always forget.</p><p>She waves you to the kitchen and says you can pick from any of the cereals she has in the kitchen and that she'll come back.</p><p>Something draws you to the chocolate cereal, so you grab it.</p><p>You sit at the table and start chowing down on your chocolate chex, when Toriel comes back into the room from up the basement stairs.</p><p>She had always told you to stay away from there, but then she told you something odd.</p><p>“My child, I have finished preparing.” she looks down at your empty bowl “And I see you have finished eating, follow me my child, I have a surprise that may just cheer you up.”</p><p>She leads you down the stairs into the basement.</p><p>It's dark and cold so she turns on the light.</p><p>She leads you to the end of the hall to a large door.</p><p>In front of the door are a few pillows, a book full of knock knock jokes, and a few blankets.</p><p>She tells you to wait for a moment and that you should get comfortable.</p><p>She says she'll come back to check up on you in a little bit.</p><p>You nod and smile once more and watch as she disappears upstairs.</p><p>You do as you're told and cozy up in the blankets and pillows, you stare up at the ceiling for a few moments before you hear something.</p><p>It's the sound of footsteps trudging through the snow.</p><p>With a loud thump, something lands against the door.</p><p>You shudder, that must be someone.</p><p>Was this your ‘Surprise’?</p><p>For a surprise this made you feel very anxious.</p><p>You hear two knocks on the door and a man's voice talk through the door.</p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>You don't respond for a moment then you knock back.</p><p>“Um lady… this isn't how this works remember.”</p><p>You sit there confused.</p><p>He knocks again.</p><p>“Knock knock?”</p><p>You hesitate for a moment.</p><p>Not having used your voice for a while to speak makes it hard to force words to come out.</p><p>“W-whos there?”</p><p>Silence. </p><p>All of a sudden you hear him shuffle around in the snow.</p><p>“Uh… Broken pencil”</p><p>You sit for a moment confused.</p><p>This was a weird knock knock joke.</p><p>“B-broken pencil who?”</p><p>“Never mind it's pointless”</p><p>You sit there for a moment.</p><p>Then you burst out laughing.</p><p>When it comes to jokes, you're relatively easy to please.</p><p>The man begins to laugh at his own joke as well and then he knocks again.</p><p>“Knock knock”</p><p>“Who's there?”</p><p>“Atch”</p><p>“Atch who?”</p><p>“Bless you.”</p><p>The two of you laugh as hard as you can and when he snorts you can't help but laugh even harder.</p><p>A few hours later and several hundred jokes later, you knock.</p><p>“Knock knock!”</p><p>“Who's there?”</p><p>“Boo!”</p><p>“Boo who?”</p><p>“Aw don't cry!”</p><p>He bursts out laughing so hard you think he may wake everyone in the ruins.</p><p>Suddenly, you hear a buzz, you think it's your phone but you realize you left it upstairs.</p><p>“Ah shit, sorry kiddo, I've gotta go. My bros said my breaks over.”</p><p>You say your goodbyes and pretty soon you get up from your comfortable cocoon of blankets and head back upstairs.</p><p>Toriel seems to be waiting for you at the table and you run to give her a big hug.</p><p>She returns it with open paws and you hug her as tight as you can.</p><p>“Thanks mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You called he mom...<br/>She started crying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look up from your hug and see her crying.</p><p>You back up from the hug and start apologizing.</p><p>“Oh Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!”</p><p>The tall monster looks down at you with teary eyes.</p><p>“You called me… M-mom?”</p><p>She starts sobbing.</p><p>You give her a big hug, and she hugs you the tightest she ever has.</p><p>“That's because… you're my mom right?”</p><p>She sniffs and nods her head.</p><p>After a few moments you back up from the hug, giving her some room to breathe.</p><p>“My child…” she says, playing with your brunette hair “I am so glad you've decided to stay.”</p><p>You nod your head and laugh.</p><p>For the next few days you've started talking in a few sentences at a time.</p><p>You've begun to think you can trust her.</p><p>She really does seem to care about you.</p><p>She almost reminds you of her.</p><p>But not quite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wholesome bean</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Oooo she has a crush on himmm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its been a minute since you've been living with Toriel, this time around you've been gaining more confidence talking to that man.<br/>you decide to ask a very personal question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You look up at the tall monster after she comes back up the stairs.</p><p>You cross your arms and look her up and down.</p><p>She giggles.</p><p>“What's that look for?” she turns towards you “Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>No she didnt do anything wrong.</p><p>You don't think she realistically can do anything wrong.</p><p>It's just that she's been spending an awful lot of time with that man.</p><p>You figure you should just be blunt.</p><p>I mean what's the harm in it right?</p><p>“…” she stares down at you as you look her dead in the eyes</p><p>“Do you have a crush on him?”</p><p>The house goes quiet for a moment and you watch as her face turns bright red.</p><p>She looks down at you stuttering a response.</p><p>“I-I um well you s-see” suddenly her head drops in embarrassment “Yeah…”</p><p>You look up at her with as serious a face as you can.</p><p>Then you do it.</p><p>You laugh so hard you snort.</p><p>She looks away and pouts.</p><p>“It's not funny!!”</p><p>You laugh even harder.</p><p>Looking up at her you see her face is a brighter red than before.</p><p>“You have a crush on him!!!”</p><p>She starts laughing hard as well.</p><p>It's a full out laugh fest in here.</p><p>When you both calm down, you promise you wont make fun of her.</p><p>She thanks you and tells you when you get to go back down there, not to tell him anything.</p><p>You obliged and followed her back into the kitchen.</p><p>Seems like little be a fun day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You need some cheering up, and that you do not get.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom!!” you say bursting into the basement “I accidentally did something!!”</p><p>You hear her say quick goodbyes to the man, and she comes running up the staircase.</p><p>“My child?” she says, noticing your tears rolling down your face “what happened?”</p><p>Suddenly she sniffs and backs up repulsively.</p><p>She notices how bad something smells.</p><p>It must've been the smoke.</p><p>You start babbling apologies as she runs to the kitchen hurriedly.</p><p>You watch her put something in the sink and turn on the faucet.</p><p>Suddenly the whole house is filled with smoke.</p><p>She goes around the house quickly and opens doors and windows to outside trying to get the smoke out.</p><p>After around 15 minutes of her waving the smoke out of the house you curl up into a ball under the mirror.</p><p>You're scared.</p><p>The last time something like this had happened it hadn't ended well.</p><p>You start crying.</p><p>Toriel comes over and picks you up and starts cradling you.</p><p>Something you hadn't expected at all.</p><p>The feeling of comfort around her is interrupted by the fear of what was going to happen next.</p><p>“Im so sorry mama!” you start crying even harder “I didn't mean to, I was trying to surprise you!”</p><p>You start sobbing, you're really scared.</p><p>She just shushes you and hugs you even tighter.</p><p>“It's okay my child, I know you meant no harm.” </p><p>A few minutes turn into a full hour before you stop crying.</p><p>She tells you that it will be alright and asks you to go talk to the man to cheer you up for a bit.</p><p>You obliged but you don't expect to be laughing too much.</p><p>When you walk downstairs you notice the man seems to be talking over the phone with someone.</p><p>It sounds like he's talking to…</p><p>Toriel?</p><p>You sit down at the door and wait for him to finish his conversation but you can't help but eavesdrop a little.</p><p>“Yeah okay...” you can't hear what Toriel's saying on the other side, but you can hear him talking back “yeah I'll talk to him for a bit.”</p><p>You freeze.</p><p>You know that they're talking about you but you don't know why.</p><p>You turn to the door after you hear him hang up and gather the courage to knock.</p><p>“...knock knock...?”</p><p>You notice how weak your voice sounds after the whole ass hour of crying.</p><p>“Who's there?”</p><p>“..who?”</p><p>“Who who?”</p><p>“..are you an owl?”</p><p>Suddenly he starts laughing.</p><p>You giggle a little but you can't get yourself to laugh too loud.</p><p>“That's a good one kiddo.” he laughs for a little then you hear him knock.</p><p>“Knock knock.”</p><p>“Who's there?”</p><p>“Talk to”</p><p>“Talk to who?”</p><p>“Nah, I just gotta talk to you.”</p><p>You giggle a little then you hear him shuffle in his seat.</p><p>The cold coming from under the door makes you think that he must be sitting on snow.</p><p>Weird how it snows underground.</p><p>“So uh… This is going to be hard to talk about kiddo.”</p><p>He sounds slightly confused.</p><p>“I know it's not all that punny but you snow i've goat to be honest”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“Your moms hit some trouble.. And she’s asked me if i can… take ya in y'know?”</p><p>You sit there in silence for a moment.</p><p>You're extremely confused.</p><p>Why would she have to do that?</p><p>Was she leaving you like they did?</p><p>“Kiddo?” you hear him get closer to the door and you instinctively back away.</p><p>“I wanted you to know that you wouldn't be alone. She would be coming with you shortly”</p><p>You sigh.</p><p>At least you wouldn't be alone.</p><p>“Can I ask something..”</p><p>“Sure ask away.”</p><p>“What kind of trouble?”</p><p>“I'm not exactly supposed to say, but I trust you.”</p><p>He sighs and begins again.</p><p>“There have been some disturbances in the ruins.” he pauses “Humans trying to come down the cavern and, well...”</p><p>He stops.</p><p>“None of them have survived.”</p><p>You freeze.</p><p>They were chasing you.</p><p>Now you weren't just scared about being left alone, you were scared about being found.</p><p>You sigh and the man tells you a little about your mothers plan.</p><p>The man and his brother would take you in so you didn't have to be in the ruins with all of those humans that kept falling.</p><p>With all of this new information all you can think about is what you're going to do next.</p><p>But maybe you should talk to toriel about this all first.</p><p>You crack a few jokes with the man before saying your goodbyes and heading upstairs.</p><p>There you see toriel standing near the plants, waiting for you.</p><p>“What did he tell you…?”</p><p>You start to cry and run into her arms.</p><p>“Everything.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lil liam really said 'lemme just set this on fire rq'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Youve been pranked!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He just pranked you</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days of packing up essentials you and toriel are finally ready to venture out of the ruins.</p><p>You and her haven't exactly talked very often for the past few days.</p><p>You've been pretty down lately as well, you haven't been eating a lot and you've refused to visit that man.</p><p>It's because you don't think you deserve to laugh right now.</p><p>Because of you, those humans are…</p><p>Because of you this is happening.</p><p>Because of you, you have to leave this comfort.</p><p>You look up to toriel, she hands you a small backpack.</p><p> </p><p>*Your inventory has expanded.</p><p>*12 new slots available.</p><p> </p><p>You thank her and head to your room, packing some stuff.</p><p>You throw some random clothes which consist of a striped hoodie, tank top and a few pairs of pants and underwear.</p><p>You pack some toiletries as well, after you grab everything you head back out of your room.</p><p>There you see Toriel speaking with someone outside.</p><p>It's a small looking white monster.</p><p>A skeleton?</p><p>He's short, just barely taller than you, he's wearing a bright blue jacket with fur on the hood.</p><p>You hide from him, and toriel.</p><p>Who was he? </p><p>Was he the man?</p><p>You see Toriel laugh and you assume she's laughing at one of his jokes.</p><p>You stop hiding from them and head outside.</p><p>You're greeted by both monsters and you give a little wave.</p><p>Low and behold, you hear the man's voice and instantly recognize it.</p><p>“Nice to meet ya kiddo”</p><p>He holds out his hand and you gladly shake it.</p><p>Suddenly a small fart noise comes from your hand.</p><p>You see the two laugh hysterically and watch as the small skeleton grabs his ribs from laughing so hard.</p><p>You laugh along and when you hear toriel bleat you completely lose your shit.</p><p>It seems like this trip out of the ruins might not be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Here comes papyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to snowdin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You all calm down from laughing and collect yourselves.</p><p>“Anyways, nice to meet you Mr…?”</p><p>“Sans, sans the skeleton.” he smiles at you kindly.</p><p>Despite how chill the man seems your manners always take the better of you.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Mr. Sans!” you say with a smile.</p><p>“No need for the formalities, sans is just fine” he sounded a little uncomfortable, probably because no one has ever called him ‘mr’ before.</p><p>Way to go liam.</p><p>You figure you're still going to call him that on accident, just like you accidentally called toriel ‘mrs mom’ before.</p><p>The two of them talk for a while then Toriel tells you to go grab your bag because you're all ready to go.</p><p>You keep to yourself as you all head down the basement.</p><p>This sort of feels like this may be the last time you see this place, so you savour all the moments you have with it.</p><p>Then you reach the door.</p><p>The door you've had some of your best moments with.</p><p>You figure to others joking around may seem sad, but this was your life now.</p><p>And it was the best it's ever been.</p><p>Sans tries to open the door but it doesn't budge, he laughs and moves out of the way as toriel opens it with ease.</p><p>You didn't even know that the door opened anyways.</p><p>You watch as the door opens and your eyes have to adjust to the sudden light change.</p><p>Snow.</p><p>Snow everywhere.</p><p>It's so beautiful you think you might cry.</p><p>You've never actually seen snow before, and this was as magical as it could ever get.</p><p>You want this moment to last but the hurry you out of the doorway to come to where sans lives.</p><p>On your way there you see a rock that's shaped oddly like you and a lamp that looks like you could hide right behind it so perfectly you'd disappear.</p><p>…</p><p>After a few minutes you reach a small town with your two caretakers.</p><p>As you're walking you hear whispers from the townsfolk.</p><p>It's like they're talking about you as if you couldn't hear them.</p><p>“Is that…?”</p><p>“There's a human!”</p><p>“The queen!”</p><p>“With sans?”</p><p>The noise of their voices rings through your head as you try to ignore them.</p><p>You wonder if humans really haven't been down here in ages like Toriel told you.</p><p>You reach a small house after walking by several residents.</p><p>The little house is a two story cabin with christmas lights hanging off the roof.</p><p>Sans rushes you inside and quickly locks the door.</p><p>“So uh...” he says “I actually wanted to say that I didn't warn anyone you were coming.”</p><p>Toriel looks at him in confusion.</p><p>“Is that a bad thing?”</p><p>He looks up at one of the doors.</p><p>“I mean… anyone.”</p><p>The door bursts open and you watch as a tall white skeleton comes stampeding through the hallway.</p><p>“BROTHER! I HAVE HEARD YOU TALKING, (hopefully not to yourself) WHERE ARE THESE NEW FRIENDS I MUST MEET?”</p><p>You stand there stunned and back up into toriel.</p><p>She holds you as if to say, ‘it's alright’.</p><p>You watch as the tall skeleton’s jaw drop as he stares at you and toriel.</p><p>“UM…” he looks at sans worriedly “DID ASGORE SHAVE?”</p><p>Sans stifles a giggle and Toriel looks away embarrassed.</p><p>Who's asgore?</p><p>Then it looks like you catch his attention.</p><p>“AH SANS! THERE'S A HUMAN RIGHT THERE!”</p><p>You look around and point to yourself confused.</p><p>He looks at sans confused as well.</p><p>“SANS?? WHY IS THERE A HUMAN DOWN HERE??”</p><p>You giggle a little.</p><p>This monster was silly.</p><p>He was almost like her but seemed a little older.</p><p>It seemed like it would be fun staying here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spagetti..?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You cook some pasta.<br/>Thats it.<br/>Thats the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watch as the two skeletons talk for a moment, you notice a few things.</p><p>Like how sans uses his hands to talk and the other skeleton didn't.</p><p>You also notice the amazing height difference between the two.</p><p>You watch as the taller skeleton walks over to you and smiles.</p><p>He holds out his hand for you to shake and you shake it excitedly.</p><p>He seems super friendly.</p><p>“GREETINGS HUMAN!” he says heroically “MY NAME IS PAPYRUS! BELOVED BROTHER TO SANS AND HEROIC PROTECTOR OF ALL THE UNDERGROUND!”</p><p>You smile and take your hand back.</p><p>Then the adults start talking about some boring things and you lose interest.</p><p>Sans seems to notice this and tells you to explore the house and make yourself comfortable.</p><p>You oblige and put down your bag.</p><p>You're drawn to the kitchen and look through the cabinets.</p><p>You hope you don't seem rude for exploring, but sans told you it was okay.</p><p>You notice the kitchen is a mess.</p><p>There's tomato and banana on the ceiling.</p><p>There's fruit and pasta all over the floor and you're a little taken aback.</p><p>You decide there's no harm in cleaning up a bit so you look under the (abnormally tall) sink for cleaning supplies.</p><p>Behind a few bones you find some supplies and paper towels.</p><p>You start scrubbing and eventually you get the whole kitchen clean.</p><p>It seems like a couple hours have gone by already, but the adults are still talking, you decide not to bother them.</p><p>Then you find stuff to make homemade pasta.</p><p>You've done it once before, how hard can it be?</p><p>You add the egg to flour and mix.</p><p>You add something else but you don't remember the name of it.</p><p>You add some green to make it fun.</p><p>After mixing the dough you let it sit for a moment while you make some sauce.</p><p>You notice in the fridge there are some chips but you pay them no mind.</p><p>You get out the tomatoes, some peppers and a few other things.</p><p>You go to the food processor and cut up your tomatoes.</p><p>Add the peppers.</p><p>And finally add some spices.</p><p>When you come back to the pasta dough you notice papyrus back in the kitchen, marveling at its cleanliness.</p><p>He looks at you excitedly and you smile and wave.</p><p>He goes about putting his pasta in the now boiling water.</p><p>He goes to the fridge and gets some already made sauce and puts it out for when the noodles are done.</p><p>You go about shaping your pastas into little frogs.</p><p>In honor of froggit.</p><p>Papyrus looks at you weird when you use your magic to make a small knife to cut the shapes out with. </p><p>But you figure he's just not used to seeing humans use magic.</p><p>Finally you put your pasta in boiling water and wait for them to cook.</p><p>While you wait you begin to clean up the kitchen again.</p><p>A few minutes go by and you see your noodles are finally cooked.</p><p>You strain them out and put some on a small plate.</p><p>The whole time papyrus is just watching you with enthusiasm in his eyes.</p><p>You finally finish by putting some sauce on the noodles.</p><p>You present the plate to papyrus and you see tears stream down your face.</p><p>You look at him confused as he looks down at you.</p><p>“FOR… ME?”</p><p>He wraps you into a giant hug, still holding the plate you try not to drop it.</p><p>You scramble a little under the sudden surprise, but you try not to squirm too much.</p><p>After all it was just a hug.</p><p>Normal person to person contact.</p><p>This did not mean he was about to hurt you.</p><p>Seeing your anxious expression he puts you down.</p><p>The two of you talk about where and when you learned how to make pasta and papyrus asks you confused if what you made was spaghetti or not.</p><p>This skeleton seems extremely nice.</p><p>Hopefully staying with him and sans won't be too bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wholesome chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Mr 1 hp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and sans have a small conversation about hp</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and papyrus share a nice meal at the counter.</p><p>You found it a bit weird how they did not have a dining room, but you didn't judge.</p><p>After all, who knows if they could afford one or not anyways.</p><p>Suddenly you see that toriel and sans have finished talking.</p><p>They walk over to you and toriel begins to serve out both the pasta you made and the pasta papyrus made.</p><p>The taste of papyrus’s is interesting.</p><p>You watch the other two’s faces scrunch in displeasure while telling papyrus how much they ‘liked it’</p><p>Meanwhile, you actually enjoy your dish.</p><p>It tastes a little over cooked but you don't mind, you think the taste is one of a kind.</p><p>Everyone marvels at your small frogs and toriel instantly recognizes the monster you made reference to.</p><p>After your meals sans starts to talk to you.</p><p>“So buddy, heard you're a 1 hp kid too huh?”</p><p>You nod your head.</p><p>“Did ya know I've only got 1 too?”</p><p>You look up in surprise.</p><p>Sans smiles down at you.</p><p>His smile you realize now seems pretty forced.</p><p>Having low hp means you have little to no hope for the future, unlike other monsters or humans.</p><p>You begin to feel a little sad for the skeleton.</p><p>He seems so joyful all the time but he must be genuinely struggling.</p><p>He looks down at you and stops smiling.</p><p>“You know what that means huh.”</p><p>His eyes become a little sad.</p><p>“..yeah.”</p><p>Almost immediately after you say that papyrus turns back from toriel and picks you up excitedly.</p><p>“SEE BROTHER! I KNEW HE COULD TALK!”</p><p>“Bro bro wait wait!” sans laughs “You can't just pick up anyone who's smaller than you!”</p><p>Papyrus puts you on his shoulders and you start to shake a little.</p><p>That was a lot of excitement for one minute.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>less wholesome chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Without you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few hours since you arrived and toriel looks over to you and starts talking.</p><p>“My child, I must speak with you.”</p><p>You look up with all your attention focused on her.</p><p>She hesitates for a moment then continues.</p><p>“I must go back home for the night, and it will surely be lonely without you but...”</p><p>You look up at her again, now noticing your gaze had drifted away.</p><p>“But you must stay here.”</p><p>You nod solemnly and get up to hug her.</p><p>She hugs you as tight as she can.</p><p>“I’m sorry my child.”</p><p>You watch as she leaves the small house, you wave.</p><p>Something tells you this may be the last time you see her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well lets see how this night goes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Late night talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and sans have a good chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few nights the two brothers set you up for the night on their couch.</p><p>They give you some blankets and a few pillows.</p><p>During the middle of the night you wake up and can't go back to sleep.</p><p>Something about being in this foreign area makes it too hard to sleep.</p><p>You decide to take out your bag and grab something.</p><p>You grab a small notebook and decide to go out to the backyard.</p><p>When you open the door, you notice sans sitting on the steps.</p><p>He's smoking.</p><p>The smell reminds you of…</p><p>Him. </p><p>You apologize quickly and turn back around, hiding your face in your journal.</p><p>You don't want to start crying in front of sans.</p><p>“Heh sorry kiddo, didn't know you were awake.”</p><p>He shoves the bud in some snow putting out the fire.</p><p>“Whats up?”</p><p>You don't turn around.</p><p>“N-not much Mr s-sans.”</p><p>He sighs.</p><p>“It's just sans.”</p><p>“Sorry” you say timidly</p><p>The two of you sit in silence for a moment before he says something again.</p><p>“Hey kid… can you do me a favour?”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>“Don't tell papyrus please, he thinks I quit.”</p><p>You nod again.</p><p>It goes silent for a moment before you turn around.</p><p>He gestures for you to sit next to him and you oblige.</p><p>The two of you talk for a while.</p><p>He opens up to you about how he met Toriel and you jokingly tell him how she talks about him all the time.</p><p>“Yup, she talks about you alllllll the time.”</p><p>His face turns a bright cyan and he looks away.</p><p>“Not that I’m interested or anything but uh… what does she say?”</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>“A whole lot. She tells me all of the jokes you told her through the door. You always cheer her up when she's having a bad day.”</p><p>He smiles at that.</p><p>You decide to break your promise a little bit and tell him what Toriel told you.</p><p>You wait for a minute and grin mischievously.</p><p>There should be a way to play this all out simply.</p><p>“Soooooo, what do you think of my mom?” you ask</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean, is she a good friend of yours… do you maybeeee… I dunno”</p><p>You giggle.</p><p>“Love herrrrr??”</p><p>By now his face is a bright cyan once again and you watch him stammer for a moment.</p><p>“I uh.. I well uh.” you watch his head hang down for a moment, almost like a replay with toriel.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>awe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. You are my dad your my dad! Boogie woogie woogie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You tease sans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and sans talk for a while about him and toriel, and you mess with him a little.</p><p>“You love her you love herr!!” you tease</p><p>He pouts and looks away, his face a bright blue.</p><p>“Isnotfunny” he grumbles</p><p>You gasp like you've made a big discovery.</p><p>“Wait then!” you look at him with disbelief in your eyes “That makes you my dad!”</p><p>He chokes.</p><p>“H-hey now buddy, just because me and your mom a-are w-well, i don't even know what we are doesn't m-make me a d-dad okay?”</p><p>You giggle and stand up.</p><p>“Okay Mr sans, I'm going to head back to sleep.”</p><p>He sighs and nods his head.</p><p>Before you open the door you look him dead in the sockets and jokingly say.</p><p>“Her zippers in the back by the way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Schools starting up again for me so posts will be less frequent :,)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Time to go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your about to set off on an adventure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up around 8 am.</p><p>You're tired and barely remember last night.</p><p>Something tells you that papyrus is already awake, maybe because of all the noise coming from the kitchen.</p><p>You get up from your cocoon of blankets and head to the kitchen.</p><p>It's pretty cold but then again, it's snowing outside.</p><p>You see papyrus in the kitchen cooking something.</p><p>There's a half raw pancake or two on the ceiling.</p><p>Wait no there's another one.</p><p>There's about six actually.</p><p>He turns around and notices you.</p><p>“GOOD MORNING HUMAN!” he says enthusiastically.</p><p>You smile and wave.</p><p>“DID YOU SLEEP WELL? I HEARD YOU AND SANS HAD A CONVERSATION LAST NIGHT!”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>Guess he heard you teasing him as well.</p><p>You giggle a little.</p><p>“So what do you think of my mom Mr papyrus?” you ask</p><p>“HMM… I THINK SHE IS A VERY SWEET WOMAN, BUT I THINK WE BOTH KNOW HOW SANS ALREADY FEELS ABOUT HER”</p><p>He tells you about how sans would talk about ‘the woman behind the door’ very often and papyrus had always assumed that sans had a secret lover.</p><p>Papyrus then asks if you'd like to help him out with the pancakes and you oblige.</p><p>You don't throw the pancakes on the ceiling so it's a good start.</p><p>A few hours later, Sans finally wakes up.</p><p>The three of you have a nice breakfast talking about what's going to happen with you now that they're taking care of you.</p><p>The two of them decide it would be better to talk about it when you're not there.</p><p>They tell you to go explore the underground and papyrus packs a lunch in your bag.</p><p>You begin to set off and you say your short goodbyes.</p><p>Time to set foot into the unknown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>here we go</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. M.K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet some monsters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk a little ways before reaching a part of the terrain that looks completely different than the few steps you had just taken.</p><p>Instead of a bright cheerful snowy town, here was a dark gloomy place that smelled of rain.</p><p>You weren't complaining though, the smell of rain was always your favorite smell.</p><p>Tied with the smell of toriel's fresh baked pies.</p><p>You come across a few monsters, they seem friendly so you say hello.</p><p>After passing them they begin to whisper behind you.</p><p>“Was that a human?”</p><p>“I think so”</p><p>You stop in your tracks after the two monsters disappear and you begin to feel very alone.</p><p>You remind yourself you need to stop letting them get into your head.</p><p>You keep on moving forward. Eventually you come across a small monster.</p><p>He's wearing a small striped sweater with no sleeves.</p><p>He runs up to you excitedly, tripping a few times.</p><p>“Hey, hey you!”</p><p>You smile down at the small monster.</p><p>He looks at you with bright blue eyes.</p><p>“My name is M.K who are you?”</p><p>“Hey M.K my names Liam”</p><p>The small monster and you talk for a minute about how he has a theory about someone called undyne. </p><p>Based on his description she seems pretty cool.</p><p>He tells you how she's up ahead and you're excited to meet her.</p><p>You follow the young monster around the area he likes to call “Waterfall”</p><p>It's a pretty big place.</p><p>But it's extremely beautiful.</p><p>Ahead of you there's a tall ledge.</p><p>M.K leads you into some tall grass to “hide”</p><p>Apparently he's out past his curfew.</p><p>On top of the ledge you see a tall figure.</p><p>And suddenly you feel very very afraid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>monster kid is so wholesome</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. I think im bleeding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You fight to live.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The figure looms above you, barley out of sight.</p><p>You look over at M.K and notice you've lost him.</p><p>You feel very alone and exposed.</p><p>Suddenly a large spear comes raining down.</p><p>You instantly recognize that it's made of magic.</p><p>It's a blue, almost greenish magic.</p><p>You back up and fall out of the grass.</p><p>You look over to see M.K looking up in total awe.</p><p>Suddenly his face turns to pure terror as he turns to you.</p><p>“Run dude!”</p><p>That's exactly what you do.</p><p>You run with M.K and notice he's falling behind.</p><p>You pick the monster up by the waist and hoist him over your shoulders.</p><p>If this other monster was attacking, you wouldnt let it hurt your new friend.</p><p>A spear hits you in the side and you start bleeding.</p><p>You feel your hp deplete.</p><p> </p><p>*0.5 Hp</p><p> </p><p>You finally make it out of waterfall.</p><p>You run through the area of snow while spears are still flying at you.</p><p>You see in the distance that o’ so familiar blue jacket.</p><p>“MR SANS!!!” you yell</p><p>“Huh?” he says looking your way.</p><p>You hide behind him and drop M.K</p><p>You almost faint from all of the blood you've lost.</p><p>But you can't.</p><p>You summon a dagger with your magic and look up.</p><p>Sans’s face is filled with horror.</p><p>Your face to face with a monster.</p><p>She's holding a spear in her hand.</p><p>She picks you up by the collar of your sweater and holds a spear to your neck.</p><p>You begin to cry and hyperventilate.</p><p>This is so familiar.</p><p>“H u m a n.”</p><p>You scratch at her armor trying to make an escape.</p><p>It doesn't work.</p><p> </p><p>*Undyne attacks!</p><p> </p><p>You feel the whole world spinning as you see that same area you had seen when you had attacked toriel.</p><p>You look behind you and see sans and M.K behind you, M.K hiding behind sans.</p><p>“HEY!” you hear sans yell.</p><p>His voice is shaky, you realize you've never heard him yell before.</p><p>At least not like this.</p><p>Then you feel something strike your soul.</p><p>Suddenly you can't move your legs.</p><p>You hear the monster laugh as she throws something your way.</p><p>You summon a shield with your magic.</p><p>Your body has completely switched to fight or flight mode.</p><p>And you can't run away.</p><p>You yell in pain as you feel a spear hit you in the back.</p><p> </p><p>*0.4 Hp</p><p> </p><p>The blood drips down your back.</p><p>“Kid! Kid look up!” you hear sans yell.</p><p>You summon a knife and throw it as hard as you can in the monster's direction.</p><p>You hear a groan and you look up.</p><p>You hit her!</p><p>Then you watch the monster fall to her knees.</p><p>You hit her right in the chest.</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>You run over to her as you feel her magic stop holding you down.</p><p>You summon your magic in an attempt to help her.</p><p>“Oh my god I’m so sorry!”</p><p>You begin to cry.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so sorry!”</p><p>The monster passes out and you feel her last attempt at hurting you.</p><p>A spear shoots straight through your soul.</p><p>Everything goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well then undyne, no need to try and kill the boy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dinosaur?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You meet someone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up to the feeling of extreme pain.</p><p>You look around and see Toriel above you.</p><p>She's crying.</p><p>You reach out to her, but react in pain.</p><p>You sit up and instantly sit back down.</p><p>Looking down at your torso you notice you're mostly shirtless.</p><p>The only thing covering you is badges that are now seeping through with blood.</p><p>You look up at toriel and smile.</p><p>“Hey mama” you try and give a little wave “Sorry if I worried you.”</p><p>She lays you upright so it's easier to talk and you explain to her what happened.</p><p>She looks at you with joy in her eyes.</p><p>She's just thankful you're alive.</p><p>You look over to see papyrus tending to someone.</p><p>He's using green magic.</p><p>Probably to heal that monster.</p><p>That monster…</p><p>Oh my god.</p><p>She's the one who attacked you.</p><p>You fall off the couch in shock.</p><p>You yelp and scramble backwards.</p><p>You look up at toriel and notice she's fussing over you.</p><p>She leads you back onto the couch and you can't keep your eyes off the monster.</p><p>She's no longer wearing her armor.</p><p>Her hair is a beautiful red, and she's wearing a dark black tank top.</p><p>You can't tell but you assume that it's blood on her shirt.</p><p>You look over and see papyrus looking at you worriedly.</p><p>You can't quite put your finger on it but you sense a hint of fear in his eyes.</p><p>Maybe it's because you hurt her so badly.</p><p>You look the other way and look through the window.</p><p>You see M.K talking to sans on the porch.</p><p>M.K’s eyes look almost hopeless and his face is paler than normal.</p><p>You want to get up and apologize, but he looks like he's having a tough time right now.</p><p> </p><p>*1 Hp</p><p> </p><p>You look up.</p><p>Papyrus is healing you.</p><p>You smile up at him weakly.</p><p>He does the same.</p><p>You hear another voice through the front door and look back out the window.</p><p>There's a small yellow monster.</p><p>She looks like a little dinosaur and it makes you smile.</p><p>Papyrus walks over to the door and opens it to let her in.</p><p>Sans and M.K stay outside though.</p><p>The small monster is talking to papyrus when suddenly she spots you.</p><p>“P-papyrus!” she says shocked “T-thats a h-human right? I-I’m not i-imagining that?”</p><p>Papyrus nods.</p><p>“W-woah! I-I've never seen a r-real one b-before!”</p><p>She then sees toriel.</p><p>“T-the queen?!?”</p><p>You twitch a little bit.</p><p>Toriel never told you she was a queen.</p><p>She looks over at the small monster and sighs.</p><p>“Not anymore dear” she smiles</p><p>You look over to the small monster and wave.</p><p>She smiles awkwardly and waves back.</p><p>“Hehe, uh h-hi m-my names a-alphys”</p><p>You smile.</p><p>“W-what's your name?”</p><p>“THAT'S LIAM, THE HUMAN.” papyrus answers for you</p><p>She begins talking to papyrus and he leads her over to the other monster.</p><p>You look up and realize you hadn't noticed she had woken up.</p><p>Or that she had been staring at you…</p><p>Or glaring…</p><p>You look away.</p><p>Her glare was so intense you could still feel it even when you looked away.</p><p>Alphys runs over to the other monster and starts crying.</p><p>“Undyne! O-oh my gosh are y-you okay?”</p><p>She nods and you watch them hug.</p><p>Undyne's face looks hollow as if she no longer shows emotion.</p><p>The adults start talking once again.</p><p>You watch the door as sans and M.K come back in.</p><p>M.K spots you and rushes over.</p><p>Only stumbling once.</p><p>“Dude! You're okay!” he starts crying</p><p>You hold your arms out for a hug.</p><p>Even though he may not be able to hug back, he still accepts.</p><p>When you let go you notice his face is no longer solemn.</p><p>His face is now filled with rage.</p><p>He turns to undyne and starts shouting.</p><p>“How could you?!?”</p><p>Undyne looks at him confused.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“How dare you hurt my friend!”</p><p>Undyne attempts to stand, but uses the support of the table.</p><p>“Your friend? Do you even know what that thing is?”</p><p>That thing.</p><p>That really hurts.</p><p>You want to say something but you can't bring yourself to use your voice </p><p>“He's not a thing! He's my friend!”</p><p>You look at undyne and attempt to stand.</p><p>You use M.K as krutch and he gladly allows you.</p><p>“I-I'm not a t-thing” you strain to say</p><p>You stand in defiance.</p><p>Undyne glares at you.</p><p>“I wasn't talking to you, kid”</p><p>You step back, as if that little bit of distance will stop what happened next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nice</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hes our human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>aaaand he got speared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You feel a sharp pain through your shoulder.</p><p>Yelping in pain you fall to the ground.</p><p>When you look you see a bright blue spear straight through your shoulder.</p><p>You almost faint from all the blood you see rushing down your arm.</p><p>You grip the spear and rip it out of your arm.</p><p>Now you're angry.</p><p>You face her with rage in your eyes.</p><p>Your skin glowing with a faint pink</p><p>“I'm not a thing!”</p><p>You throw the spear straight at her with the intention to hurt her.</p><p>As soon as the spear leaves your fingers you realize what you've done.</p><p>Suddenly you see papyrus standing there.</p><p>Between you two.</p><p>Holding the spear.</p><p>His gloves covered in now what seems like magic.</p><p>You stand there in disbelief.</p><p>Undyne laughs.</p><p>“Guess he does have something in him.”</p><p>You look up to see toriel with eyes full of fear.</p><p>A face you never wanted to see again.</p><p>Not after what happened.</p><p>You get up and try to run.</p><p>The pain from your chest and shoulder stops you and you fall to the ground.</p><p>M.K rushes over to you and becomes frantic.</p><p>Sans and toriel rush over to you and try to lay you on the couch.</p><p>You cough and get blood on the couch.</p><p>“Sorry sans.” you say weakly “I got blood on it.”</p><p>He laughs a little.</p><p>“It's alright.”</p><p>Toriel runs to get some bandages and you see Undyne watch in disbelief.</p><p>“Why are you helping him?” she looks at you with anger on her face “he's a human!”</p><p>Sans looks at you and smiles, patting you on the head.</p><p>“Well… he's our human.”</p><p>She goes quiet.</p><p>Toriel rushes back and starts to attempt to heal your shoulder.</p><p>You barely notice the pain anymore.</p><p>All you can do is smile.</p><p>These people really care about you.</p><p>Even if someone is currently trying to kill you, it's still a plus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. M.K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wholesome</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toriel talks to the other adults for a while and you talk to M.K.</p><p>He seems worried about you but more importantly he seems angry at undyne.</p><p>As if she personally betrayed him.</p><p>“Hey liam…” he asks you “are you sure you're okay?”</p><p>You nod.</p><p>“Yeah, I'm all good. Just a little sore to be honest.”</p><p>He smiles and the two of you stay silent for a moment.</p><p>“Hey M.K…” </p><p>He looks up.</p><p>“Yeah dude?”</p><p>“Thanks for everything, you're a very kind person.”</p><p>He smiles.</p><p>You hold your arms out gesturing for a hug.</p><p>He gladly accepts.</p><p>He laughs and the two of you sit for a moment.</p><p>“Thanks for hanging in there dude.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Complement?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>W-was that a complement or...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later the two of you go to talk to alphys.</p><p>Apparently she's a scientist.</p><p>“O-oh yeah! I-I make r-robots and s-study humans...”</p><p>You look at her with enthusiasm.</p><p>“I love science! Especially anatomy!”</p><p>She looks at you very excitedly.</p><p>“Y-you should totally c-come hang out in m-my lab with m-me!”</p><p>You nod enthusiastically.</p><p>“A-and you can h-help me with my human s-study!”</p><p>You nod even more enthusiastically.</p><p>“Heck yeah! I would love to help out!”</p><p>You hear a grumble come from over near the other adults.</p><p>It's undyne.</p><p>She gestures alphys over and starts lecturing her on humans and how you're ‘dangerous’.</p><p>You don't necessarily care but it feels a little hurtful about how she's doing that in front of you.</p><p>Her and alphys talk for a while and you don't really pay attention.</p><p>It wasn't really your conversation anyways.</p><p>After a few minutes you watch Undyne get up, using poor alphys as a crutch.</p><p>She stumbles over to you and M.K stands in front of you.</p><p>Probably to try and protect you if she tries anything.</p><p>She glares down at you.</p><p>You don't feel intimidated.</p><p>Well, maybe you do.</p><p>Only a little bit.</p><p>“Hey kid.”</p><p>You look up at her.</p><p>“You uh… You're a good fighter.”</p><p>You sit there confused.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p>She grabs your shoulder and looks you dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Your. A. Good. Fighter.”</p><p>You smile a little.</p><p>Was that a complement?</p><p>She laughs and stands back up.</p><p>“You should totally come train with me sometime, I bet you and papyrus would make a good team.”</p><p>You stand there stunned and just say thanks.</p><p>She and Alphys leave after saying goodbye and thank you to the others.</p><p>That was interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Liam has been shooketh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. lol i sprained my wrist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story may be taking a short hiatus so I can focus on my other story, but stay tuned!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes after they left M.K said goodbye and headed home.</p><p>You stumble around the room for a bit.</p><p>The feeling in your chest…</p><p>It hurts.</p><p>Sans toriel and papyrus are all looking at you with worry in their eyes.</p><p>You don't like the energy they are giving you, so you keep telling them you're okay.</p><p>“Are you sure you're okay my child? You seem to have trouble standing...”</p><p>“Hey kiddo, if you need anything just ask. Seriously.”</p><p>“HUMAN, IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE IN ANYWAY JUST ASK THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HE WILL BE THERE FOR YOU.”</p><p>You shake your head.</p><p>“I'm alright, seriously.”</p><p>They all look at each other hesitantly.</p><p>Toriel nods.</p><p>“Whatever you think is true my child.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Well this went to shit haha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am no longer continuing this story, but fear not, it is not what you think....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sooooo, i fucked this story up....<br/>i went all over the place with the storyline but guess what? <br/>Im restarting it!!<br/>hoorayy!!!<br/>I love you all and thank you for supporting me while i do what i love!<br/>Ill see you in the next one!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this story :)<br/>Please leave any constructive criticism you have, it would be greatly appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>